Under the umbrella
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Kankou y Kouka, lo que construyeron juntos, y lo que destruyeron. Serie de drabbles. Kankou/Umibozu&Kouka. Kagura. Kamui.
1. Sobre instintos

**Disclaimer:** Gintama pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.

 **Personajes:** Umibozu|Kankou/Kouka. Kagura. Kamui.

 **Extensión:** 347 palabras.

 **Notas:** Lo único que me sale en Gintama son drabbles cutres (?). Me sobre-emocionó la historia de Umibozu y Kouka, así que me dieron ganas de escribir sobre ellos, pero como lo único que me salen son drabbles decidí juntarlos todos en una colección por propósitos prácticos (?).

De seguro haré 5 o 10 dependiendo de mi inspiración (porque me gustan los múltiplos de 5), dudo que mucho más. Escribiré de todo un poco, me gustó la historia de la familia en general así que bien pueden estar centrados en la pareja, en ellos como familia o en uno en particular.

Casi todos con un poquito de angst porque me es tan natural como respirar.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers.

 **.**

* * *

 **Under the umbrella.**

* * *

 **I**

 _Sobre instintos._

* * *

Podía intentarlo, todavía podía; era de hecho lo único que podía hacer: intentar.

Era un idiota, no era quien para negar dicha verdad, pero siempre creyó ser el tipo de idiota que no dañaba a nadie. Sin embargo, como siempre era tal como tenía que ser: cuando estás muerto no lo sientes, pero es duro para el resto; lo mismo cuando eres idiota. Por supuesto que era el tipo de idiota que dañaba, no había otra manera, que no se diera cuenta era tema diferente.

Era el tipo de idiota que solo sabía luchar, tal como sus instintos le ordenaban. Era el tipo de idiota que no sabía hacer absolutamente nada más que eso: luchar. No sabía ser un padre, no sabía proteger, no sabía coquetear con chicas; porque no, ¿quién podría negar que sus intentos para conquistar a Kouka rozaron el ridículo?

Repetía, aún así podía intentar.

Podía intentar ser un padre, como intentó proteger a Kouka y como intentó coquetear con ella. Podía intentarlo y, quizás, no fallar en eso —de nuevo—. No le dolía el brazo perdido tanto como el orgullo herido de saber los motivos que habían llevado a Kamui a enfrentarlo, no le dolía tanto como la conciencia de que lo hubiera matado de no ser por Kagura. Le dolía ello más que el brazo perdido como le dolía saber que, aún con todos los sacrificios, Kouka había muerto. Saber que la había matado y no arrepentirse de ello como sí de haber fallado en crear una familia.

Porque él no sabía ser un padre, por mucho que intentara. No sabía regresar a Kamui al camino del que se había desviado como no sabía quitar esa mirada impotente de los ojos de Kagura, no podía hacer nada de eso porque solo sabía luchar.

Al menos, dentro de todo, le consolaba la idea de que, por diez errores podía tener un acierto. Había perdido su brazo protegiéndolos y casi había logrado ser un buen padre por unos dos segundos y algo.

Para tantos años de fallos, dos segundos y tanto era un avance.

* * *

 **Es raro, lo sé, sonaba mejor en mi cabeza.**

 **Nos leemos. Bye.**


	2. Espectro de comparación

**Disclaimer:** Gintama pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.

 **Personajes:** Umibozu|Kankou/Kouka.

 **Extensión:** 435 palabras.

 **Notas:** Hubiera publicado antes, pero he estado sin internet y se me complica publicar por lo mismo, ni siquiera he podido ponerme al día con el manga. En cualquier caso aquí está el segundo drabble y espero poder subir pronto el tercero, si es que mi internet vuelve algún día lo haré, sino estaré obligada a volver a tardarme.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers.

 **.**

* * *

 **Under the umbrella.**

* * *

 **II**

 _Espectro de comparación._

* * *

Estaba sola, lo sabía y así como lo sabía no le dolía, por la sencilla razón de que no conocía otro estado más que ese: la soledad. Pero ya no era así, ya no más, no desde que el forastero había cambiado todo.

Kouka era la última descendiente de la tribu que moriría con el planeta, en completa soledad, y no le importaba. Estaba bien así, después de todo no conocía más que eso, no tenía espectro de comparación para lamentar no tener lo que nunca había tenido, lo que ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía.

Kouka no sonreía porque nunca había visto a nadie hacerlo y no le dolía ser incapaz de ello porque tampoco había visto nunca a nadie llorar. Estaba vacía, como cualquier ente que vive eones en soledad.

Pero ya no, no desde que él había llegado. La primera vez que lo vio no le dio importancia porque no la tenía, pero volvió. Una y otra y otra vez. La mal-acostumbró a no estar sola y eso no podía ser, porque ella no solo no conocía otro estado, no podía tener otro estado.

Por eso cuando le pidió estar a su lado, solo dijo que sí. Luego se perdió. Se ocultó creyendo que no la encontraría, que algún día desistiría.

Se ocultó porque tenía miedo.

No le dolía la soledad, pero ahora sí lo haría. Ahora que lo había conocido la soledad se clavaría en ella como una astilla y no la dejaría en paz, nunca más. Ahora le dolerían las noches eternas en silencio, ahora añoraría algo más que solo el polvo del entorno, ahora no podría abrazar su destino sin lamentarse.

Por eso tenía miedo.

Pero él la encontró, a pesar de todo. Él regresó, como siempre. Él la necesitaba tanto como ella a él y fue entonces cuando Kouka comprendió que tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de que la soledad le doliera, tenía miedo de que nada de eso funcionara, tenía miedo de que todo no fuera más una ilusión que se extinguiría tarde o temprano. Pero había algo a lo que no le temía: la muerte. Como ente que había vivido incontables años en inmortalidad, le podía tener miedo a todo menos a la muerte. Su destino era morir si se marchaba con él, pero ese destino no le aterraba tanto como la posibilidad de vivir la inmortalidad con la soledad clavada como daga en el pecho.

Ese día lo acompañó, fue con él hacia su sentencia de muerte. Moriría al irse, pero aún así se marchó con el sentimiento olvidado de la alegría tirante en las mejillas.

* * *

 **Nos leemos. Bye.**


	3. Amarse, quebrarse

**Disclaimer:** Gintama pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.

 **Personajes:** Kagura (Umibozu, Kouka, Kamui).

 **Extensión:** 218 palabras.

 **Notas:** Tengo internet. Tengo ideas para otros dos drabbles y una vez las haga me pondré al día con el manga. Si el manga me inspira, haré más drabbles, sino la colección quedará en cinco.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers.

 **.**

* * *

 **Under the umbrella.**

* * *

 **III**

 _Amarse. Quebrarse._

* * *

Lo sabe. Kagura comprende aun en la ternura de su infancia, aun en la inexperiencia de sus años, que se rompen. Sabe que su familia se arma como un rompecabezas y que luego se quiebra como cristal mal cuidado. Y quedan las grietas. Queda el dolor vacío de papá que se va cada día, queda la angustia constante de mamá que se enferma, queda la impotencia hiriente de Kamui que se pierde.

Y queda Kagura, con sus esperanzas de niña, con sus anhelo de hija, de hermana. Queda ella queriendo sostener lo insostenible, queriendo afirmar la tristeza de mamá, queriendo contener a papá cerca de ella, queriendo cuidar al hermano que se aleja. Solo queda ella, queriendo armar la familia desmoronada, el cántaro roto.

Pero Kagura lo sabe, a pesar de todo. Aunque aún intente y aún luche eso no quiere decir que no lo sepa, que no lo comprenda. Lo sabe, lo comprende y le duele, como astillas en el alma. Kagura lo sabe desde que sostuvo a su padre antes de que matara a Kamui, lo sabe desde que vio la mirada de su madre aquel día, lo sabe desde que anheló llorar. Desde entonces lo sabe.

Kagura sabe que la única que queda ahí, como una familia, es ella.

Pero no hay familias de uno.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
